Birthday Wishes
by dreiber
Summary: Snape finally gets what he wants for his birthday!


For the Snape/Lily Shippers! A little something to make even Snape happy!

Disclaimer: They're not mine, but I wish they were!

The sound of paper being shoved under his office door woke Severus Snape from his light sleep. It was probably just another late paper being submitted by a hopeful student who was unaware of Professor Snape's policy about not accepting late parchments. Turning on his side, Snape sighed at the mediocrity of the latest group of Hogwart's first years. Drawing layers of blankets and a quilted comforter under his chin, Snape glanced at the calendar on his bedside table and groaned. January 9th. Groaning, he pulled the blankets over his head and hoped that the day would pass quickly. His hopes were quickly dashed when a knock at his door was followed by a voice calling his name.

"Severus?" Albus Dumbledore patiently waited for Snape to answer the door.

Rising from his self-made nest, Snape sat on the side of his bed, closed his eyes and sighed. Dumbledore would never let this day go unnoticed. Wearily slipping his bare feet into his bedroom shoes, Snape grabbed his brocade dressing gown and made his way to his outer office. It took a moment for Severus to retrieve his wand from his desk and with a flip of his wrist he unlocked the door. The door opened just as Dumbledore was about to knock again.

"Good morning, Severus!" Dumbledore greeted Snape with a hug that made the Potions Master squirm. "Happy Birthday!"

Snape tried to remain respectful, even though Dumbledore's show of affection made him uncomfortable. "Good morning, Head Master," he replied solemnly, as Dumbledore entered Snape's chambers. Almost immediately a fire appeared in the fireplace. Hogwart's Head Master was dressed in a blue gown that made his long white beard appear as a cloud floating in the sky. His back to the fire, Albus rocked back on his heels with a devious smile on his face.

"You don't mind, do you?" Dumbledore asked, referring to the fire.

Snape wanted to say that he preferred the cold dampness of his dungeon apartment to the oppressive heat of Hogwart's many fireplaces, but decided—in deference to his feelings for Dumbledore—not to argue. "No," he lied, "it's fine."

Closing the door behind him, Snape bent down to pick up the envelope that had been pushed underneath his door. By the size and shape, he assumed it was some sort of card wishing him a happy birthday; disinterested, he tossed it on the large round table in the middle of the room.

"What would you like to do for your birthday, Severus?" Dumbledore asked playfully.

There were times when Snape thought that Albus actually enjoyed torturing him about his birthday. "Albus," Snape started, "I know you mean well, but—"

"But you don't celebrate your birthday," Albus smiled, finishing the response he'd heard since Severus had to come to Hogwart's as a student so many years ago.

"Correct," Snape replied, sitting heavily in one of the chairs at the table.

"But you know that hasn't stopped me in the past."

"And I don't suppose it's going to stop you today."

"Correct!" Albus answered repeating Snape's answer, but with more enthusiasm.

Closing his eyes, Snape allowed his head to fall backward, his shoulder length black hair fell away from his face. "Then perhaps we should get this over with," he answered.

"What do you want most for your birthday?" Dumbledore asked.

Without looking at the Head Master, Snape responded quietly, "I'd like a moment's peace."

Dumbledore joined Snape at the table. This had been a particularly difficult year for Severus. The battle against Voldemort had left the wizarding world in chaos, and Snape, in particular, had finally been made to confront his demons. Of course he had made the decision to abandon the Dark Lord many years ago, but there were still many wounds, physical and mental, that had never healed. The war had revealed his worst fears about himself and his secret life. Mostly he had to face his feelings about Harry Potter, and for Snape, that had been more difficult than facing Voldemort's wrath.

While Harry and Severus would probably never be friends, they had come to a mutual respect for each other. Harry finally understood the choices Snape had made while acting as a double agent for Dumbledore, and Snape greatly admired Harry's bravery. He had finally forgiven Harry for his parents' mistakes.

Dumbledore noticed the card on the table; he recognized the handwriting. "Perhaps you should first open the card."

Snape looked at Dumbledore and then at the envelope. "If it will make you happy," he replied not unkindly.

Severus turned the envelope over in his hand. A simple "Professor Snape" was scrawled across the front. He could just imagine the card…some odious birthday cake with candles in endless combinations of pink, green, blue and yellow. Above the cake, there was probably a gloriously bright "Happy Birthday" written in what was supposed to be icing from the cake. The thought of such a sugary greeting made his stomach lurch.

Opening the envelope, Severus retrieved the card. To his surprise the card was a simple affair with the Hogwart's logo placed tastefully in the middle of the front fold. Inside was a note: "I found this while going through Sirius' things. I thought you would like to keep it. Many happy returns." The card was signed, "Harry Potter."

Snape's brow furrowed. There was nothing in the card, but when he picked up the envelope, something that appeared to be a picture fell out and landed upside down. Turning over the photo, he immediately recognized the two figures in the hologram. He could feel his heart skip a beat and he closed his eyes, fighting the lump forming in his throat. It had been an autumn day so very long ago. Leaves fell from the trees in shades of red, yellow and orange…and Lily Evans embraced Severus Snape.

"What is it?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

Snape looked longingly at the picture. "It's my birthday wish," he said softly.

End.


End file.
